Severus ¿tienes protección?
by Alisevv
Summary: SLASH. SSHP.HumorRomance. En plena faena, Harry le hace a Severus una pregunta muy interesante


Título: Severus, ¿tienes protección?

Autora: Ali

Pareja: HP/SS

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes son míos, todos pertenecen a Rowling y compañía, aunque con gusto me quedaría con Sevie, pero ni modo. Esto lo hago por pura diversión y no gano ni un bolívar con ello.

Clasificación: R

La parodia está inspirada en el sexto capítulo de esa excelente historia: Un Verano Diferente de Lanthir y participa en el concurso de parodias de su página. Los cuatro primeros párrafos pertenecen a la historia original. Con tu permiso, Lanthir, los utilicé para poder encuadrar la historia en el tiempo.

La historia original la encuentran entre mis favoritos. Si no la han leído, se las recomiendo pues está genial.

Esto estuvo largo ¿no? Bueno, aquí tienen la historia

**Severus, ¿tienes protección? **

Severus pagó la cuenta y salimos del bar. Caminamos rápidamente y en silencio hacia las afueras del pueblo, donde habíamos dejado el carruaje; pero en cuanto nos encontramos en una calle no tan concurrida, me tomó de la mano y echamos a correr hasta que llegamos al aparcamiento. Entré apresuradamente a nuestro vehículo y lo ayudé a subir; apenas habíamos cerrado la puerta cuando me colgué de su cuello y nos enzarzamos en un profundo y apasionado beso que hizo que mi sangre hirviera al instante. Severus me estrechó contra él, arrancándome deliciosas sensaciones; dócilmente, dejé que me recostara en el asiento y se colocara sobre mi, mientras batallaba para quitarle su cazadora de piel. Por Merlín, nunca me había sentido tan excitado en toda mi vida, ni siquiera bajo los efectos de la poción de Viña y Cítrica.

La visión de Snape y esa perfecta expresión de deseo en sus ojos negros me causaba un placer indescriptible, y apenas fui conciente de que el carruaje se estaba moviendo a gran velocidad rumbo al castillo. Por fin pude sacarle la cazadora y metí mis manos bajo su camisa, acariciando su pálida piel; el gemido que escapó de sus finos labios fue música para mis oídos.

-No se que me has hecho, no lo se...- susurró mientras llenaba mi cuello de cálidos besos. Sentí que se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mis caderas y sus manos me abrían la camisa, dejando mi pecho desnudo y a su merced.

-Yo tampoco lo comprendo...- le dije, acariciando sus muslos. Me di cuenta de que estaba tan excitado como yo y aventuré mi mano sobre su dureza. Severus cerró los ojos y se arqueó sensualmente ante mi toque; era la expresión misma del erotismo. Sentí que la cabeza me daba vueltas y me incorporé sobre mis codos para atrapar sus labios. Los besos y las caricias se estaban volviendo cada vez mas ardientes y la ropa desaparecía con rapidez

Seguimos nuestro intercambio de besos y caricias mientras el resto de nuestra ropa desaparecía. A través de la neblina del deseo, pude escuchar como Severus hurgaba a tientas en un bolsillo de su chaqueta y extraía un frasquito de lubricante. Mientras lo abría y comenzaba a prepararme amorosamente, distraídamente pensé que por lo visto Severus venía preparado para todo... Un momento, ¿para todo, todo?

Un inquietante pensamiento me asaltó de repente, ¿y si...? Sin poderlo evitar, comencé a retorcerme bajo el cálido cuerpo de Severus.

-Tranquilo, Harry- escuché que susurraba en mi oído, mientras se ubicaba entre mis piernas solicitando entrada-. No te va a doler.

-No, Sev, es que...- trataba de explicar mientras continuaba esquivándolo, pero el parecía no darse cuenta.

-Harry, tranquilízate. Mi puntería no es la misma que cuando tenía veinte años y si te sigues moviendo, no le voy a atinar- habló con un susurro ronco mientras besaba mi cuello y trataba de colocarse una vez más.

-No, espera...- insistí, alejándome a duras penas-...espera un momento. Tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

-¿Una pregunta?- repitió él, jadeando y mirándome como si me hubieran salido un par de antenas y con los ojos nublados por el deseo-. Señor Potter, por si no se había dado cuenta estoy a punto de explotar. ¿Cuál puede ser esa pregunta tan importante como para hacer que me detenga en medio de... de... esto?- el hombre estaba definitivamente desconcertado.

-¿Tienes protección?- pregunté acariciándole la mejilla con el ánimo de apaciguarlo.

-¿Protección?- Severus frunció el ceño con muy, pero que muy mala cara-. ¿A que demonios te refieres con 'protección'?

-Pues eso- respondí yo casi tartamudeando-. Protección contra un posible embarazo.

Severus se quedó un momento aturdido, incapaz de decir algo, mientras su dureza seguía palpitando dolorosamente, reclamando atención inmediata.

-Señor Potter, le recuerdo que usted es hombre, y los hombres "NO QUEDAN EMBARAZADOS".

-Eso no es cierto, Sev- argumenté-. Hermione me comentó que ha habido casos de embarazos masculinos entre los magos.

-Maldita sabelotodo metomentodo, si todavía estuviera en la escuela quitaría todos los puntos a su casa- masculló en voz baja, aunque lo alcancé a oír. Después agregó en un tono más alto-. La posibilidad de embarazo masculino en el mundo mágico es algo así como una en un millón- replicó serenamente, intentando convencerme-. De hecho, creo que sólo ha habido dos casos en toda la historia.

-Pues conociendo mi mala suerte- contesté sin dejarme convencer-, estoy seguro que yo sería el tercer caso.

-Podemos lanzar un hechizo contraceptivo y ya- sugirió Severus, feliz al haber recordado que existía tal cosa, pensando que ahora podríamos seguir con lo nuestro.

-Esos hechizos tienen un cinco por ciento de error.

-Pero un cinco por ciento de una en un millón debe dar algo así como... una oportunidad en un billón- sabía que ese no era el resultado, pero él no es matemático ¿cierto? Además, en ese momento creo que estaba pensando con la otra cabeza.

-No, Severus, no me convences. Tenemos que buscar protección.

-¿Y que propones?- supongo que pensó que, o me hacía caso o esa iba a ser una noche muy dolorosa.

-Tenemos que ir a comprar un condón.

-¿Un condón?- repitió Severus frunciendo el entrecejo. Gruñó audiblemente; era evidente que no quería hacerlo, pero se rindió y al fin preguntó-. ¿Qué demonios es un condón?

-Es algo que usan los Muggles para evitar el embarazo- replique, rogando porque no me preguntara como se usaba, al menos no todavía. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para convencerlo.

-¿Y dónde podemos encontrar esa cosa Muggle?

-En una farmacia Muggle- contesté apurado y antes que Severus pudiera decir nada, agregué-. Los Threstal nos pueden llevar a alguna que esté de turno.

Estoy seguro que si Severus hubiera estado en sus cabales me hubiera lanzado una maldición y me hubiera dejado por la paz, pero ¿ya dije que en esos momentos estaba pensando con la otra cabeza? Así que, se rindió al fin.

-Está bien- gruñó con cara de Muggle tomando purgante-. Vamos a buscar esa maldita farmacia o lo que sea- lanzó a los Threstal un fuerte silbido y los animales se detuvieron de inmediato-. Cambio de planes, chicos- esos bichos no podían entenderlo ¿o si?-. Vamos a buscar una farmacia Muggle.

Uno de los animales se volvió hacia nosotros y juro que en su rostro sin expresión apareció una mueca de disgusto. Luego se giró nuevamente, y bufando, ambos Threstal arrancaron a toda velocidad.

Quince minutos y ciento cincuenta mil (juro que no exagero) gruñidos más tarde, nos detuvimos frente a una farmacia Muggle donde se podía leer el cartelito de "Turno". Por suerte teníamos dinero Muggle, porque si le hubiera dicho a Sev que teníamos que ir a cambiar dinero, seguro que yo ya estaría muerto.

Severus se bajó apresuradamente arrastrándome tras él y entramos en un local muy limpio y brillantemente iluminado, donde en inmensos armarios se podían observar innumerables recipientes de diversos tamaños y formas. En el mostrador, un hombre maduro de pelo entrecano atendía a una anciana que parecía estar algo sorda, por lo que estaba repitiéndole en voz alta y pausada las indicaciones para tomar la medicina que le estaba vendiendo.

Cuando nos acercamos, una linda joven de unos veinte años se acercó mirándonos un tanto extrañada. Imagino que le sorprendía ver entrar a las dos de la mañana a dos hombres guapos (que somos guapos es innegable, ¿a que sí?) uno sonriente pero vestido con una indumentaria un tanto estrafalaria para el mundo Muggle y el otro bien vestido, pero con una cara de cabreo monumental.

-Buenas noches, señores- nos preguntó cortésmente-. ¿En qué los puedo ayudar?

Ante la pregunta, debo reconocer que tanto Severus como yo quedamos un poco cortados. Yo jamás había entrado a comprar un condón a una farmacia y Severus ni siquiera sabía qué era eso. Temiendo lo que pudiera decir mi pareja, me adelanté a contestar, algo titubeante.

-Verá señorita... nosotros queríamos- a ese punto debía estar rojo grana, pero no lo podía evitar-. Vera... queríamos comprar...

-Esos malditos aparatejos Muggle- soltó Severus de sopetón, claramente impaciente-. ¿Cómo los llamaste?- dijo mirándome por un momento, antes de volver la vista hacia la joven-. Ah, sí, condones.

Ante esta petición hecha con un tono fuerte y casi desesperado, todas las personas presentes en el lugar fijaron la vista en nosotros.

-Ya veo- respondió la dependienta con tono profesional-. ¿De que marca?

-¿Marca?- preguntó Severus confundido-.¿Hay varias marcas?

-Tenemos en existencia ocho marcas diferentes, pero existen muchas más- explicó la muchacha.

-Pues no sé de marcas- Severus se movía de un lado a otro. Parecía que estaba a punto de sacar su varita y lanzarle una maldición-. Denos cualquiera...

-Denos la mejor- intervine yo, colocando una mano sobre el brazo de mi hombre para tranquilizarlo.

La joven me miró sonriente y sacó una caja dorada.

-Esta es la mejor marca- nos informó-. Completamente garantizados. ¿De que tamaño los quiere?

Me gire hacia Severus preguntándole con los ojos, pero al ver su cara de desconcierto me di cuenta que no tenía idea de qué se trataba.

-Sev- murmuré en voz baja-. Necesita saber el tamaño.

-¿El tamaño de qué?

-Bueno... tu sabes- ahora si que yo estaba rojo carmesí-. Tú tamaño.

La chica, viendo mi predicamento, sacó varias muestras de condones.

-Estos son todos los tamaños disponibles- indicó, mirando a Severus, pero sin agregar nada más.

Él enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello, mirándome con furia por haberlo puesto en tal situación. Luego detalló las diferentes muestras y, sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos de la dependienta, señaló la muestra más grande, cuyo tamaño hubiera podido servir como paracaídas a la tía Marge inflada.

Su gesto originó diversas reacciones en las personas presentes. Yo lancé un "¡Oh, por Merlín!" mientras inconscientemente llevaba una mano a mi trasero en gesto protector. La dependienta amplió su sonrisa con un brillo inusual en sus ojos; el dependiente rió entre dientes y hasta la viejita sorda, que por lo demás veía 'muy bien', esbozó una pícara sonrisa desdentada.

Severus no sabía donde meterse y escuché cuando juraba por lo bajo que me cobraría la humillación, y con intereses.

-Muy bien- la joven que nos atendía regresó a su tono profesional-. Con extra lubricación ¿no?- preguntó con toda intención.

-¡Definitivamente!- acepté, lanzando inquietas miradas a la dichosa muestra de condón.

-¿Algún sabor en particular?

Ahora no sólo Severus, sino también yo miramos a la chica aturdidos ¿De qué demonios hablaba aquella mujer?

-Supongo que sin sabor- dijo ella, conteniendo la risa a duras penas-. ¿Cuántos van a llevar?

-¿Cuántos llevamos?- susurró Severus para que sólo yo fuera capaz de oírlo.

-No sé- contesté dudando-. Tiene que ser uno por cada vez- expliqué, también cuchicheando.

Severus levantó la cabeza y sonrió como no lo había hecho en la última hora, parecía el gato que se acababa de comer al canario. Luego de mirarme de una forma que me asustó, se giró hacia la dependienta y pidió:

-Deme ocho docenas.

Ahora si que estaba aterrado y comencé a sudar frío mientras mi huequito se estremecía. ¿Acaso ese hombre pensaba matarme?

Luego de pagar y tomar su pedido, Severus giró en redondo con toda la dignidad que le quedaba y sonrió ampliamente viendo el paquete en sus manos. Al verlo, no pude hacer otra cosa que rezar. Mejor me iba preparando. La hora de la venganza había llegado.

Fin


End file.
